Le NewFic de Stessy
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Coucou ! Je suis une auteur de fanfiction qui n'a jamais de date fixe de publication ou alors je n'informe rarement. J'ai donc décidé de créer une sorte de journal où je vous informerez de l'avancement de mes fictions, de mes nouvelles idées, de mon forum HP, des débats, de mes musiques... et donc si vous avez des questions sur telle ou telle fiction n'hésitez pas un seul instant.
1. 04022016

**Titre :** Le NewFic de

 **Principe :** Ce n'est pas une fic à proprement parlé c'est plutôt une genre de page facebook où j'écris tous à propos de mes projets, mes fics, mes idées, mes défis, mon forum, quand je vais poster… C'est un peu un journal où je poste un peu tout en rapport avec les fictions. Vous pouvez me poser des questions, je répondrais au prochain chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : 04/02/2016**_

 **Information :** **Harry et son royaume**

Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de "Harry et son royaume".

D'ailleurs j'ai plusieurs projets pour cette fic pour les prochains chapitres :

\- L'école magique de Corma

\- Le tribunal

\- La presse

\- Usine de bonbon et chocolat

\- Construction d'un port et de bâteau

\- Les polices magiques

\- L'arrivée des personnes venant du monde entier

\- …

D'ailleurs si vous avez une autre idée ! REVIEW ! :D

* * *

 **Information : Idée et défi (INTERDICTION DE ME PRENDRE MES IDÉES)**

J'ai lu plusieurs défis sur différent forum (d'ailleurs j'en ai un !) et plusieurs m'intéressent et me donne des idées pour mes propres fictions.

J'aimerai écrire une fanfiction où James et Lily détestent Harry car celui-ci n'a pas protégé sa soeur qui est la survivante. (Ah ah ! Vous attentez à une fic habituelle où Harry se trouve être un génie… Avouer le !) Seulement, à fur à mesure que Harry grandit, le brun est triste de ne pas être aimé par ses parents. Lorsque sa soeur reçoit sa lettre et que ses parents font une fête pour fêter ça alors que Harry se retrouve seul. Il passe sa nuit à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir. Ses larmes commencent étrangement et dans un éclat de lumière Harry disparaît pour atterrir à Poudlard mais à l'époque des maraudeurs.

Certainement avec un couple : SS/HP ou SS/HP/LM, j'hésite !

Alors ? Vous trouvez mon idée comment ? Originale ? Barbante ? Vous avez une idée mais personne pour l'écrire ? Une petite review et HOP !

* * *

 **Information : Idées de couple**

J'aime beaucoup les couples Drarry ou Snarry ou encore LM/HP mais j'ai envie d'écrire des couples originals :

Victor Krum / Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy / Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter / Luna Lovegood

Neville Longdubas / Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter / Ronald Weasley

Dudley Dursley / Harry Potter

Blaise Zabini / Dudley Dursley

Draco Malfoy / Victor Krum

George Weasley / Harry Potter

Fred Weasley / Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy / Dudley Dursley

Lucius Malfoy / Luna Lovegood

Severus Snape / James Potter

Severus Snape / Draco Malfoy

Poppy Pomfresh/ Teddy Lupin (voyage dans le temps évidemment !)

Harry Potter / Ronald Weasley / Hermione Granger

Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy / Victor Krum

Lord Voldemort / Neville Longdubas

Bellatrix Lestrange / Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy / Fenrir Greyback

…

D'autres idées originals de couple or du commun ?! Oui ? Mais dites moi tout ça en review !

* * *

 **Information : Futurs Publications**

Je vais bientôt poster le prochain chapitre de "Social Work".

Je vais bientôt poster le prochain chapitre de "Harry en cendrillon".

Je vais bientôt poster le prochain chapitre de "La rose malade".

Je vais bientôt poster le prochain chapitre de "Le soeur se réchauffera".

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 1 de "Lettre secrète".

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 2 de "Sa nouvelle destinée".

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 7 de "Voyage à travers le monde".

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 2 de "WereWolf Park"

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 6 de "Les amazones"

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 4 de "L'inconnue du placard"

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 2 de "Harry Potter et les animaux de l'armoire".

Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 6 de "Clara Rogue".

* * *

 **Information : Mes futurs défis à relever**

Le premier défi est de Jahel :

Alors, comment faire, et bien je ne sais pas, à vous d'imaginer, un retour dans le temps, tout reprendre à zéro... comme vous voulez. Ce que je voudrais c'est juste une fiction qui retravaille le personnage d'Harry Potter afin qu'il suive les critères qui vont suivre :

\- Harry Potter est l'élu. il est DONC naturellement PLUS puissant que la moyenne, et même que la haute moyenne. C'est pas avec un expeliarmus qu'il peut vaincre Voldemort. Faites un Harry Potter puissant. CEPENDANT, ne jamais oublier que si on augmente la puissance de Harry, on augmente la puissance de ses ennemis (et là, vous pouvez également laisser libre cours à votre imagination en créant de nouveau ennemis complètement pétés, ou en augmentant le pouvoir de voly =) )

\- une des méthodes qui me parait être la plus efficace pour cela, c'est de faire éloigner Harry de Poudlard et du monde sorcier qu'on connaît pour apprendre dans une autre école unique, ou auprès d'un maître plus fort...

\- pas de slash (personnellement, j'aime pas trop, et puis mettre Harry avec Snape... ça s'appelle de la pédophilie xD)

Ensuite, pouce qui est du monde en lui même, on ne doit pas avoir un monde incohérent, mais j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus que 4000 sorciers en Angleterre.

\- on doit développer beaucoup plus la magie que ce qu'il y a eu jusqu'à maintenant (magie sans baguette, réserves magiques, comment fonctionnent les sorts, disciplines magiques, magie du sang...).

Le deuxième défi est de Ti Cathy :

En fait, tout a commencé ce matin, quand j'ai entendu la chanson "Là-bas" de JJ Goldman à la radio. Du coup, j'ai pensé à une histoire qui pourrait être sympa. Mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment alors je voudrais bien voir ce que ça pourrait donner écrit par quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous explique.

? (prenez qui vous voulez) est un chanteur à succès qui a écrit une chanson, mais qui cherche une voix qui pourrait correspondre pour la chanter. Il a déjà cherché partout, chez toutes les grandes voix, rien.

Harry est un SDF (ou quelqu'un de très pauvre, son milieu de vie doit être chaleureux, avec plein de monde (beaucoup d'enfants et de familles) qui se soutient) à qui uniquement il reste sa fierté, et sa guitare. Il fait tout pour survivre en, notamment chantant dans le métro.

Vous vous en doutez, ? en vient, pour une raison X ou Y, à prendre le métro incognito. Il entend la voix de Harry et tombe sous le charme (de la voix, hein, ils ne se sautent pas dessus direct). Il lui propose immédiatement le contrat.

Conditions :

\- respectez ce qui est marqué au dessus

\- Par pitié, développez la relation entre ? et Harry, on est pas dans un conte de fée, mince (c'est même plutôt le contraire, là)

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre comme chanson "Là-Bas". Prenez celle que vous voulez, mais restez dans le style un minimum. Vous pouvez même l'inventer.

\- OS (un minimum long) ou fic, comme vous le souhaitez, mais ne bâclez pas le travail.

Le troisième défi est de Lulue79 :

Bon, en gros, ce serai un HPDM dans lequel Harry se tourne vers le côté sombre de la force.

HPDM progressif, of course, car je voudrais aussi que l'histoire soit le mieux ficelée possible. C'est à dire, pas de prise de décision sur des coups de têtes, pas de Harry fils caché de Voldemort, ou amoureux de son pire ennemi depuis la nuit des temps (ce qui est aussi valable pour Draco). Soit Harry (ou Draco) tombe amoureux **après** être rentré du côté de Voldy, qu'ils aient eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Personnellement, je suis une grande adepte du "un pas en avant, quinze milles en arrière" x)

Bon, après, le couple n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, du moment qu'on ne me fait pas miroiter un HPDM pour qu'au final, ils finissent chacun de leur côté. Si vraiment vous n'aimez pas le couple, ça ne me dérange pas beaucoup si c'est un autre couple, du moment que cela reste dans leur génération et qu'il n'y ai pas de OC dans le couple principal (ou les deux couples principaux du coup). Et si possible, ni triangle amoureux (ou alors qui ne dure pas trop longtemps), ni threesome. En fait, surtout pas de threesome, j'y suis allergique.

Bon, encore une chose, et je vous lâche, promis! L'histoire prend place après le retour de Voldy : Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a convaincu Harry de changer de côté. Cela peut être révélé avant le "véritable" début de l'histoire (soit la rentrée de Hp chez les mangemorts), ou bien au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue, soit par flash-back, soit par conversations, ou par allusions...

Happy End obligatoire pour le couple! Et au moins un "Je t'aime" de chaque côté! (ben voui, un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brutes! Na!) Et le camp gagnant n'est pas important, c'est l'auteur qui décide.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	2. 09022016

**Titre :** Le NewFic de

 **Principe :** Ce n'est pas une fic à proprement parlé c'est plutôt une genre de page facebook où j'écris tous à propos de mes projets, mes fics, mes idées, mes défis, mon forum, quand je vais poster… C'est un peu un journal où je poste un peu tout en rapport avec les fictions. Vous pouvez me poser des questions, je répondrais au prochain chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : 09/02/2016**_

 **Information : défis**

En ce moment, je suis penché sur plusieurs défis parlant du même couple : HP/LV

 _Première, deuxième et troisième défis de Rozenne2356 :_

1- A la mort de ses parents, Harry est confié aux Dursley. Il est un enfant précoce. Les gens ne parlent que de lui. Ceci agace plus que tout Vernon Dursley. Il ne veut pas entendre parler de ce monstre, alors que Duddley est un magnifique garçon en bonne santé et surtout normal. Un soir, Vernon décide de blessé gravement Harry, pour que les gens arrêtent de parler de cet anormal. Harry se trouve avec les cordes vocales sectionnées. Il ne peut plus parler. Sa magie décide de tout faire pour lui redonner la parole. Il reparle mais peu et jamais en présence d'une personne de sa famille ou proche de celle-ci. A Poudlard, il est réparti à Griffondor. Par chance personne ne remarque sa cicatrice au cou. Ce n'est que lors de sa quatrième année, où Voldemort pour retrouver son corps lui prit beaucoup de magie, qu'une personne remarque son problème. Voldemort est cette personne. Ce dernier décide de prendre soin du jeune garçon. Car malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur lui, il a un coeur. Et celui-ci saigne en voyant comment on a pu blessé un tel ange (on passe sous silence que lui-même a voulu le tuer). Harry va apprendre les véritables idéaux du Seigneur Sombre, ainsi que découvrir le véritable caractère de celui-ci.

2- Harry Potter est laissé à la porte des Dursley, après avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres à un an. La famille Dursley est horrible avec l'enfant. Il entre maintenant en CP avec son cousin Duddley. C'est un nouveau professeur, qu'ils auront cette année. En réalité, ce professeur est Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint de la communauté magique qui disparu grâce à Harry Potter. Il remarque facilement les signes de maltraitances sur le petit garçon qu'est le héros du monde magique. Voldemort apprend tout ce qu'il doit à Harry. Celui-ci a une intelligence vif et rare pour son âge. Il est très en avance sur les autres élèves de son âge, et ce malgré ses mauvaises notes. Il sabote ses contrôles pour ne pas avoir une meilleur note que son cousin adoré. Quand Harry passe dans les classes supérieurs, il a toujours le même professeur. Ce dernier lui apprend la magie et tout ce qu'i savoir sur le monde magique. A onze ans, Harry va à Poudlard et est réparti à Serpentard. Albus Dumbledore ne comprend pas.

3- Harry est confié au Dursley a la mort de ses parents. Ils n'en prennent pas soin. Salazar Serpentard va chercher le petit dans sa famille. Il le ramène au manoir. Là, lui et Godric Griffondor décident de s'occuper de leur descendant. Ils l'élèvent. Harry reçoit l'éducation d'un prince, car tel est son titre et lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge de seize ans il sera couronné Roi d'Angleterre et surtout de Poudlard. A onze ans, il reçoit sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il se rend à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Mais Godric et Salazar ne veulent de changer de nom et de l'accompagner. Ainsi toute la joyeuse famille se rend au pas laisser leur enfant tout seul. Ils décident de prendre l'apparence d'adolescents, château. Lors de la répartition, le choipeau entre dans le jeu des deux Fondateurs, il en a assez des manipulation du directeur et il le fait comprendre à ses créateurs. Harry et ses pères vont faire tourner en bourrique le plus grand sorcier du siècle, Albus Dumbledore. Surtout, que le château n'a pas de secret pour eux. Lord Voldemort entend parler de trois élèves très doués et faisant tout pour rendre fou le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Forcément, quand le regard de braise rencontre celui d'émeraude une relation commence. Avec les année, cette relation ce développera et deviendra amoureuse. Harry, le Prince de Lumière se trouve promis au Prince des Ténèbres. Ce dernier ne peut accéder au titre de roi qu'en l'épousant. Heureusement qu'ils s'aiment sinon je n'ose décrire l'état de la grande Bretagne avec un tel couple. Salazar et Godric vont tout faire pour mettre la pagaille et laisser ainsi le couple vivre tranquillement.

Un défi à me proposer ? Des avis ? Review !

* * *

 **Information : Idée de fiction (INTERDICTION DE PENDRE MON IDEE)**

Harry profite de l'occasion du labyrinthe lors de la coupe des trois sorciers pour s'enfuir de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore, Fudge, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley pensaient l'utiliser comme une arme seulement le gryffondor possédait quand même un cerveau. Le brun veut tuer Voldemort mais s'en des rapaces autour. Le brun prend des cours de combat, magie blanche comme magie noire… Harry Potter change d'apparence et commence une nouvelle vie…

Vous aimez ? Vous voudriez que je commence à l'écrire ? Envoyez une review !

* * *

 **Information : Autres idées de couple venant d'une review**

-Sirius/Minerva (Avec un petit retour dans le temps pourquoi pas :D)

-Dumbledor/Voldy (Humm… Oui j'aime bien mais également avec un retour dans le temps où une potion qui rend sa jeunesse à Albus et l'apparence de Voldemort)

-Rusard/Snape (Je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt psychologiquement pour écire ce genre de couple surtout avec MON Severus ! :D)

Vous avez d'autres idées ? Review !

* * *

 **Information : Idées de couple crossover**

Harry Potter / Aragorn (J'adore ce couple qui est malheureusement pas très écrit !)

Luna Lovegood / Legolas

Draco Malfoy / Legolas

Lucius Malfoy / Legolas (Vive les blonds x3 :D)

Harry Potter / Frondon

Blaise Zabini / Arthur Pendragon

Harry Potter / Merlin

Théodore Nott / William Turner

Harry Potter / Théodore Nott

Harry Potter / Arthur Pendragon (plusieurs défis sur mon forum)

D'autres idées originales ? Review !

* * *

 **Information : Crossover (HP/Hobbit)**

Je vais commencer à écrire un crossover avec ces deux magnifiques histoires. Je pense faire un HP/Torin :D J'aime beaucoup ses deux personnages! Je commence à l'écrire maintenant!

Je pense que je vais faire un Harry Potter : hobbit ou elfe !

Je pense que finalement il sera un hobbit, cela pourrait être marrant ! :D

* * *

 **Information : Ma publication**

Je sais que je publie pas rapide mais je publie. Aucune de mes fictions est terminé, aucune à dépassé les dix chapitres mais je continue de publier.

Avant je faisais un planning de publication seulement j'étais en troisième et je n'ai pas pu le tenir étant rapidement débordé par mes devoirs et mes amis sur skype. Pour autant je N'ABANDONNE PAS mes fictions !

Pour ce qui est que je publie beaucoup de fic à la fois, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, je suis une publieuse compulsive de fiction mais si je ne publie pas, je n'arrive pas à dormir :D Vous ne voulez pas être responsable de ma fatigue, n'est-ce pas ?!

* * *

 **Information : Bubbl . us**

J'adore ce site internet qui permet d'élaborer plusieurs idées :D Enfin j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idée et j'ai tendance à les oublier. Je vais vous expliquer comment ça marche.

Enfaîte c'est comme les bulles des messageries Iphone. Vous avez une idée principale par exemple "nouvelle fiction" puis vous créez comme une toile avec toujours des bulles avec écrit "Personnage" ou "Type de fic" ou "Sujet", évidemment c'est vous qui choisissez votre texte dans les bulles. Vous pouvez changer la couleur des bulles pour les faire ressortir ou grossir la police.

Pour sauvegarder votre travail, il faudra vous inscrire sur le site. Il y a plusieurs solutions : Gratuit ou payant.

Gratuit : Vous pouvez avoir seulement 3 Mind Map sauvegardé mais faut se dire que la place sur un Mind Map (la carte pour faire les toiles) n'a pas de limite et vous pouvez élaborer plusieurs idées sur une seule Map.

Payant : Aucune limite. Il y a plusieurs offres par exemple pour un mois, une semaine je crois et un an.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	3. 01032016

**Titre :** Le NewFic de

 **Principe :** Ce n'est pas une fic à proprement parlé c'est plutôt une genre de page facebook où j'écris tous à propos de mes projets, mes fics, mes idées, mes défis, mon forum, quand je vais poster… C'est un peu un journal où je poste un peu tout en rapport avec les fictions. Vous pouvez me poser des questions, je répondrais au prochain chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : 01/03/2016**_

 **Information :** **Nouvelle idée (INTERDICTION DE PRENDRE MES IDEES)**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris place de deux filles de 4ème au fond du car (je suis en troisième) qui m'ont gueulée dessus et j'ai répondu froidement comme d'habitude. (je fais compétition à Draco Malfoy)

Alors j'ai eu une idée. Dans le car comme dans tous les cars du collège, les troisièmes vont au fond du bus n'acceptant pas les sixièmes, cinquièmes à par certains privilégiés. Parmis les cinquièmes, il y a Draco et Harry ainsi que d'autres élèves comme Blaise Zabini. Ils décident de faire "la révolution de la hiérarchie". Les cinquièmes et sixièmes s'unissent, tout comme les ennemis et les amis s'unissent pour faire en sorte que les quatrièmes et les troisièmes aillent à l'avant et que les sixièmes et cinquièmes aillent à l'arrière. Pendant l'année, les sixièmes et les cinquièmes se battent contre les quatrièmes et troisièmes.

Voila ! Alors vous trouvez comment ? Envie que cette fiction soit écrite ?

* * *

 **Information : Nouveau projet (INTERDICTION DE PRENDRE MES IDEES)**

Je vais vous présenter un nouveau projet, j'ai mis "projet" au lieu de "idée" car dans ce projet il y aura plusieurs fics donc plusieurs idées. Voici la liste des fics que je ferai dans ce projet, je tenais également à préciser qu'il y aura d'autres OC et que leur histoire commenceront au début de leur vie jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire de Harry Potter car je sais que des fois vous préférez des autres points de vue de Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy… La liste des histoires en plus sera sous le point de vue des OC et c'est tout ! Voila les noms des fics proposées pour l'instant :

Harry Potter et sa vie merdique (Histoire principale)

Le carnet de Katherina Lanes

Le carnet de Meredith Lanes

Le carnet de Claire Lanes

Le carnet de Eliote Hekell

Le carnet de Kristof Hekell

Le carnet de Rinna Chakell

Le carnet de Claude Chakell

...

* * *

 **Information : nouveau site !**

Une amie au collège m'a fait connaître un site génial ! Wattpad ! On peut inventer des histoires totalement inventé mais aussi des fanfiction. Je suis inscrit et je me nomme MissLalieBook comme ma chaîne YouTube !

D'ailleurs j'ai publié une histoire qui se nomme : Je ne devais pas exister…

Résumé : Et si la reproduction humaine était interdite à cause de ses nombreux défauts et que les robots à l'apparence humaine les remplacés. Et si les humains restants n'avaient pas le droit de se reproduire sous peine de mort. Et si deux humains avaient couché ensemble et de cette union était arrivée une petite fille humaine. Et si le gouvernement l'apprenait et les pourchassés peu importe le prix à payer, peu importe les actes atroces qu'ils allaient accomplir pour leur dictature et leur rêve impossible. Avoir une nouvelle race parfaite...

* * *

 **Information : Nouveaux projets de Fic (INTETDICTION DE PIQUER MES IDÉES)**

Idée de deux fics Merlin :

Une jeune fille pique l'épée d'un soldat de Morgane avant de la lancer à Gauvain qui tue plusieurs des hommes de la sorcière. Sous un coup de colère, Morgane rend la gamine aveugle. La fille a 14 ans. La fille en question est prise en charge par Gauvain.

Je pense faire un crossover Merlin/Labyrinthe : Du jour au lendemain le sorcier se retrouve enfermé dans un labyrinthe avec des garçons de son âge dont un blond du nom d'Arthur. Merthur. (Les surnoms : Arthur : Princesse et Merlin : Le bleu)

Une idée ? Vous voulez que j'en écrive une ? Review !

* * *

 **Information : Les personnages ou "OC"**

Je trouve que la chose la plus importante dans une histoire c'est les personnages. J'adore créer des personnages. Seulement quand je décide d'écrire une nouvelle histoire (ce qui m'arrive souvent) j'ai du mal à me les imaginer donc je cherche des sites pour illustrer mes pensées.

Il y a plusieurs solutions :

 **Le dessin** est une manière d'imaginer ses personnages physiquement. J'adord le dessin car sur certain sote ce n'est pas assez complet pour faire ce que l'on veut.

 **Les retros** comme Habbo, Habbobeta… Pour rendre ses personnages plus réels (physiquement).

 **Oh my dollz** mais seulement pour les personnages filles.

 **Regardez des films ou des images de personnage sur internet** comme quand on créé des personnages on utilise des choses qu'on a déjà vu. Cela pourrait faire un beau personnage.

Point de vue psychologique il y a également plusieurs méthodes :

 **Deux listes.** C'est simple à chaque fois que vous ajoutez par exemple une qualité en face ajouté un défaut pour équilibrer le tout.

 **Les personnes autour de vous** sont généralement intéressante à observer. Par exemple tu peux mélanger des défauts de plusieurs amis tout comme des qualités.

 **Le tirage !** Tu remplis des papiers de défaut et de qualité jusqu'à former un personnage à par entière.

* * *

 **Information : Sublime et magnifique nouvelle !**

Je viens d'avoir un iphone ! Et devinez ce que je fais dessus ? Des fanfictions ! Pour l'instant j'écris que des fictions sur la série Merlin. Évidemment des Merthur ou alors des crossovers.

* * *

 **Information : Nouvelles Idées (INTERDICTION DE PRENDRE MES IDEES)**

1 Je regardais des défis lorsqu'une idée m'est venue à l'esprit. Je voudrais écrire une histoire sur la soeur (OC) de Harry Potter qui est douée pour le chant. Albus Dumbledore l'a invitée (elle et son groupe) à Poudlard pour le bal d'Halloween. Lorsque les élèves ont observé la fille en question, tout le monde a remarqué la ressemblance entre le survivant et la chanteuse. Même Harry Potter l'a remarqué…

2 Harry possédait une bague avec une pierre étrange et inconnue de tous les bijoutiers et experts en pierre. Le jour de sa majorité, la pierre changea brusquement de couleur pour devenir beaucoup plus claire comme un diamant. Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête et pas n'importe lesquelle, celle de Lily, James, Cedric, Sirius… Et Voldemort, toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes, mais… Tom n'était pas mort… A moins que son âme n'avait pas survécu à tous ses horcruxes

Review ? Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez envie de lire ce genre de fiction ?

* * *

 **Information : Les idées de couple  
**

\- HP/RW (J'adore ce couple ! :D, si vous avez une idée n'hésitait pas)

\- HP/BZ (J'aime beaucoup Blaise qui est un personnage très peu exploité)

\- HP/DM/OC (J'ai commencé à en écrire un, (La rose malade))

Review ? Alors d'autres idées ?

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	4. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
